1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automotive ignition systems, and more particularly to an ignition transformer and spark plug cover assembly for use in internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ignition systems for internal combustion engines have proven themselves to be reliable and adequate for many years. In recent times these systems have been upgraded by means of various electronic switching apparata. However, even with the addition of electronic apparata, the systems remain very similar in operation to the conventional electromechanical systems. For example, current is introduced to an ignition transformer primary winding coil from a battery through a switch, such as a transistor. The energy of the ignition current supplied via the switch is accumulated as magnetic energy and discharged through a secondary (high voltage) winding coil across the electrodes of a spark plug.
Modern engines are required to meet a multitude of ever-tightening standards regarding the quantity and quality of exhaust emissions. In order to meet these requirements, engine manufacturers have resorted to producing engines which operate under very lean fuel-to-air mixtures and engines which employ stratified charge or turbulent flow technology. Lean burning engines require increased spark duration for proper operation. This is accomplished in the conventional systems by increasing the open circuit spark voltage. However, increasing the voltage results in an increase in the amplitude as well as the duration of the spark current which greatly decreases the life of the spark plugs. In turbulent flow-type systems, the flow of the charge within the individual cylinders of the engine tends to blow out or extinguish the spark plug arc prematurely thereby decreasing the duration of the spark which is detrimental to proper ignition.
Another problem inherent in conventional designs is that they generally use a common high-voltage generator in the form of a single ignition coil for all the spark plugs in the engine. The high voltage from the single coil is then distributed to the various plugs by means of a rotary high voltage switch or distributer and a system of high voltage cables. The distribution and high voltage cables are well-known to be frequent sources of problems and thus are the weak links in the conventional system.